Happily Ever After or Not?
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Katniss is a princess in the 12th kingdom and her mother thinks it's about time she should marry, so she gathers 24 men from all 12 kingdoms to compete for Katniss's hand in marriage. Peeta/Katniss, possible smut, heavy competition, if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest story hope you like it :). Dedicated to my friend Divergentarcher once again  
I do not own The hunger games**

* * *

The 12th kingdom...it was small but beautiful. It was ruled in peace by Queen Lillian Everdeen the widowed mother of the two princesses. Princess Primrose and Princess Katniss, the eldest of course was Katniss being sixteen and her sister being twelve. Queen Lillian loved her two daughters and knew that she was not going to be there forever so she decided that her eldest would marry and marry well, before her seventeenth birthday. She decided this as she walked through the gardens outside the castle. She looked down at the water lillies and smiles to herself.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Haymitch?" She says as her royal adviser walked by her side.

"What are you thinking of? You are never so quiet in the gardens"

"Oh, I have been thinking Haymitch...I am not going to be here for my daughters forever...so I want to see them taken care of...Primrose is too young though. Katniss however_ is_ old enough to marry, I have decided to write to the royals of the eleven other kingdoms for the princes and pick two lucky young suitors from this kingdom to compete for my daughter's hand."

"Quite wise your Majesty, but won't the princess be upset that it will not be her choice?"

"Perhaps, but she'll have to warm up to the idea"

"Yes m'lady"

"I must write to the royals" She says walking back to the white marble castle.

* * *

In the first Kingdom King Victor read a letter from the smallest yet most beautiful Kingdom of the 12; The 12th kingdom.

_Dear King Victor of the first kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

"Wendel! Fetch Marvel and Gloss, we must talk." Victor says to one of his servants

Before long Prince Marvel and Prince Cashmere walks into the throne room and bows before their father, "Yes father?" Cashmere asks as the oldest

"I have found a way to marry one of you off to a young lady. She is only 16 and is the eldest Princess of the 12th kingdom"

"Yes father, when is the wedding to be?"

"It is not yet settled that one of you will marry her, you must compete for her hand"

"When must we go father?"

"You must leave for the 12th kingdom soon for the games are held in two short weeks and you have little time for travel."

"We will leave in the morning on horse back father"

"Good, I wish you both luck."

* * *

_Dear King Arthur of the second kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

"Cato! Brutus! My boys, come here!" King Arthur shouts to his sons who were riding around the castle on their horses. They stop and walk to their father while laughing happily.

"My sons I have great news. You both must go the the 12th kingdom to compete for the hand of their eldest Princess Katniss Everdeen."

"Wonderful father! When do we ride to the 12th kingdom?" Brutus smiles

* * *

Dear Queen Selia of the third kingdom,  
_I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

"Beetee, Henry! Come here!" Queen Selia shouts to her sons as they tinker in their inventing chambers. When they come she smiles at her sons and says "I want the two of you to compete for the hand of Princess Katniss of the 12th kingdom"

"Mother, with all due respect...what would a Princess want with a tinkering prince?" Beetee asks

"You have every bit as much of a chance as the other 23 suitors my son. I want you to try at the very least my sons"

"Yes mother" they say in unison

"You must set off for the 12th kingdom tomorrow"

* * *

_Dear King Julius of the fourth kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

"Harold! Finnick! Come to the dining hall! I have news!" Julius shouts to his eldest sons. Finnick and Harold bow to their father before seating themselves at the long table.

"You are both to leave for the 12th kingdom tomorrow, there you will compete for the hand of Princess Katniss"

"Yes father" They say boredly

"Good luck my sons" he says nodding

* * *

_Dear King Lucius of the fifth kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

King Lucius calls his sons Samuel and Daniel and sends them off to the 12th Kingdom

* * *

_Dear Queen Josephina of the sixth Kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

Queen Josephina calls her sons Titus and Cedric and sends them to the 12th Kingdom

* * *

_Dear King Albus of the seventh Kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

King Albus calls his sons Blight and Gregory and sends them to the 12th Kingdom

* * *

_Dear Queen Jessabelle of the eighth Kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

Queen Jessabelle calls her sons Woof and Collin and sends them to the 12th Kingdom

* * *

_Dear King Winston of the ninth Kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

King Winston calls his sons Percy and Jason and sends them to the 12th kingdom

* * *

_Dear Queen Megan of the tenth Kingdom,  
I, Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

Queen Megan calls her sons Franklin and George and sends them to the 12th Kingdom

* * *

_Dear King Bartholomew I of the eleventh Kingdom,  
Queen Lillian of the 12th kingdom wish to ask of you if your eldest sons are interested in being a suitor for my daughter Princess Katniss Everdeen. I write not only to you but to the 11 other kingdoms as well. If you agree your sons will compete for her hand against 22 other suitors. Thank you for your consideration, the games will be held on the third week of this month.  
Sincerely yours,  
Queen Lillian R. Everdeen_

King Bartholomew calls his sons Thresh and Chaff and sends them to the 12th kingdom.

* * *

**Sry if that was boring, I just thought you should know the characters from the books that were going to be suitors and the ones I made up that were going to be suitors :) Continue...**

* * *

Queen Lillian smiles to herself one and a halfweeks later as she looks through all the letters are replied to telling who was coming for the competition, she smiles and puts the letters away as she thinks of men that could be possible suitors from her own Kingdom.

"Mother..."

"Yes dear?" Lillian says as she turns to see Katniss

"Why did the princes of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th kingdoms arrive here?! They all seemed expected by our servants."

"I must have forgotten to tell you..."

"Oh mother! The last time you _forgot_ to tell me something I found out that my horse ran away."

"Dear, they're here to compete for your hand in marriage."

"WHAT?! Mother how could you not tell me about this?!"

"Katniss, it's because I _knew _you would react this way."

"Why mother?"

"I want to make sure you're happy and taken care of after I pass"

"Are you passing tomorrow?!"

"No. Now you'll have to deal with this Katniss, so stop whining. They will not start competing for a few days while I get the last two suitors."

"From where?"

"Our kingdom"

"Mother, why do I need to marry"

"Because you're going to become a queen someday and you'll need someone to help you...I know that's what your father did..."

"You had to bring up father...fine. I'll do it..."

"Good, thank you Katniss"

* * *

Katniss walked away from her mother in a huff, as she does she passes one of the parlors where the suitors all sit and are served wine and food. She sticks her head in the doorway and sees them all glaring at one another. "Supposed to be spying Princess?" A silky voice whispers into her ear.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, the next chapter should be more entertaining. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER!  
Hope you love it  
I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

_ Katniss walked away from her mother in a huff, as she does she passes one of the parlors where the suitors all sit and are served wine and food. She sticks her head in the doorway and sees them all glaring at one another. "Supposed to be spying Princess?" A silky voice whispers into her ear._

She turns in a rush to see who owned the voice and found herself face to face with Prince Finnick Odair from the fourth kingdom, he smiled charmingly and kissed her hand gently as her heart pounded. "You startled me..."

"Forgive me Princess, I did not wish to frighten you."

"You're forgiven...why aren't you in the parlor?"

"I fancied a walk...would you like to join me?"

"No thank you. I forgot my book in the parlor and I really should get it." Katniss says dismissively. She strides into the parlor and goes to a table near the fire where her book lays. She hears the room go silent as the princes look at her in shock.

"What?" She asks exasperatedly

"Forgive us Princess, but it is not usual for a princess to be alone with her suitors..." Marvel says calmly as he looks at his glass of wine

"Well I didn't wish to even have any suitors but here we are." Katniss hisses coldly

"Why would you not want a suitor?"

"Because _if _I marry I want it to be for love. I want to be romanced. I am a woman, not a prize to be won." Katniss grabs her book and holds it to her chest before leaving the parlor, she feels someone take her left hand and kiss it. She turns to see Thresh staring at her apologetically.

"Princess Katniss, I apologize for that..."

"I don't care, if I did I'd be yet ANOTHER simpering princess and the world does not need another one of those." She yanks her hand away and leaves him there. When out of eyesight she takes her shoes off and starts running toward her chambers. When she gets there she's gasping for breath but grinning. She drops her book on her bed and pulls off her dress and starts undoing her corset quickly, soon she is pulling on a simple commoner's dress and grabbing a satchel. She stuffs her book in along with some money. She slips on some simple brown shoes and runs outside to the horse stables where her coal black horse Charlie was waiting.

"Hey Charlie! Let's get out of this place for a while!" Katniss laughs as she puts a saddle on him. Once she's done putting it on she gets on and rides Charlie out of the stables and out of the gate to the castle where two men were walking in, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

* * *

"Majesty, the men from the village are here to see you." Haymitch says as Queen Lillian sits on her throne

"Haymitch! By all means send them in!"

"Yes your Majesty" He bows then opens the door and lets in the two young men

"Mr. Hawthorn, you provide the game for my table yes?" Queen Lillian says regally

"Yes your Majesty."

"And you Mr. Mellark bake everything that comes to my castle yes?"

"Yes your Majesty...but why have we been brought here?"

"I have brought the two of you here because I know that you are both honorable men and would be a kind and generous leader, you have been brought here to compete for Princess Katniss's hand in marriage."

"The Princess?" Peeta says as his heart skips a beat.

"Yes, you may stay here in the castle until you are eliminated as one of the suitors."

"May we return for luggage?" Gale asks

"Clothing will be supplied to you here, but you may go to inform your families of the circumstances"

"Thank you your Majesty" Peeta and Gale say in unison before leaving the throne room and walking out of the castle grounds together.

"So do you think you have a chance Mellark?"

"I think it all depends on HOW we compete for her hand"

"True...who was that girl on the horse this morning?"

"It was the Princess, going for her daily ride to the village, she likes going to the bakery for a cake or something..."

"So is that why you were a bit awestruck when you heard you had a chance of marrying the princess?"

"Yes..."

Gale opens his mouth to speak but sees a girl with a black horse near the creak but she was taking off her dress revealing her underthings..."Peeta, is that her?"

"Yeah...what do we do?"

"Protect her dignity. Lets go." They both walk down the hill to the creak where Katniss is laying in the grass with her toes in the cool water. She plays with the grass below her fingers.

"Princess Katniss...you need to cover yourself..." Gale says sternly

"No. I'm completely covered, so what if my SHINS are showing oh! My ARMS are showing!" She says crossly

"It's improper for a princess-"

"_It's improper for a princess-_" She mocks

"That is unbecoming"

"_That is unbecoming_"

"This is ridiculous"

"_This is ridiculous_"

"Princesses-"

"Listen Hawthorn, maybe I don't want to be a princess! Maybe I don't want a suitor! Maybe I want to marry a..." Never mind...hello Peeta..."

"Hello Katniss...why don't we talk? Just you and me...Hawthorn has to go anyway..."

"Ok..." Gale leaves and Peeta smiles shyly at her

"What were you doing at the castle this morning?"

"Your mother called Hawthorn and I to the castle to urm...compete for your hand..."

"You're one of the suitors?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to win?"

"I...I do..."

"You might be the only suitor I would want to win..."

* * *

**I hope you're excited to see Peeta's reaction! The next chapter will be up soon  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's new chapter hope you like it!|  
I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

_"You might be the only suitor I would want to win..."_

"W-What?!" Peeta gasped

"forget I said anything...I'm sorry." She whispers feeling mortified, she lays back in the soft grass and wills the tears away from her closed eyes. She feels him lay next to her and take her small hand in his large warm one...she smiles and takes in the smell of fresh bread that radiated off of him, his hands even reminded him of the warm bread he gave her so often. Her heart pounds in her chest surely he could hear it hammering against her ribs.

"Katniss..." He whispers into her ear, his breath tickles the small hairs on her neck and causes her to shiver.

"Yes Peeta?"

"Why am I the only suitor you would want to marry? Wouldn't you be happier with a man with more money...and royal backgrounds?"

"No, those aren't requirements for a good man or husband. I like men who are sweet...who are positive, who have a sense of humor, blonde hair, blue eyes...always smell like bread..."

He smiles slightly and scoots closer as the water in the stream splashes onto their ankles, he pulls their joined hands closer to his chest and kisses each of her fingers softly. She feels her blush climb up her neck to her cheeks as he does. He notices and takes her cheek in his hand and pulls her lips to his own in a loving and passionate kiss. Her heart beats still faster as he pulls her closer.

"Peeta!" She gasps when she pulls away

"Oh Katniss, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" He says shooting up and looking horrified

"Peeta, I...I loved it...but I shouldn't do it again till you win..."she whispers

"You think I can?"

"I'm a judge in the competitions and I'm the one who eliminates suitors, the only way you could lose is if on the last challenge you lose. Against your final opponent"

"Ok, I'll try my best Katniss."

"Alright, I have to go home" She says pecking his lips

"I'll see you this evening then, I'm coming to stay at the castle until the I win or get eliminated."

"Until then Peeta" she says. she gets up, pulls on her dress and rides off to the castle.

* * *

**Back at the castle**

Where is that girl?! I told her to be here an hour ago for her dress fitting!" Queen Lillian seethes

"I'm sure she's on her way your majesty" Haymitch says

"She should've been here an hour ago! Now she'll have almost no time to get ready for dinner!"

"Mother I can hear you, I'm right here."

"Katniss! I told you to be here on time! We're having you fitted for a gown"

"Another one mother?!"

"Yes, you can't wear an old one to the welcome ball!"

"Oh mother!" She groans as her mom helps her out of her peasant dress.

Before long she is wearing a black silk gown that clutched tightly at her chest but flared out at the waist and fell to the floor. She sighs as her mother makes her parade around in the dress to make sure it was _wonderfully, undeniably __perfect_!

"Mother! Can I take this wretched thing off now?! It's bad enough that I have to wear it in two days at the idiotic welcome ball!"

"Oh shush Katniss, it's perfect!" Her mother says excitedly

"Yes, yes it's perfect can I take it off now?"

"Fine!" Annie, help her get ready for dinner tonight." Her mother says nodding at the young girl in the corner. Queen Lillian leaves the room to get ready for dinner as Annie begins to help Katniss.

"Annie, I don't want to get married..." Katniss says to her sadly

"I know, my father tried to marry me off to someone when I lived in the 4th kingdom." Annie says kindly

"I wish you could come to dinner, I want one of my friends there with me..."

"I know Katniss, but Joanna and I will be here for you the whole time." Annie says soothingly

"Thank you Annie, that means a lot to me" Annie hands her a red dress and helps her lace up her corset and slip on the red dress. "I'll see you after dinner Annie" She slips on her matching shoes and leaves for the dining room, her heart hammered at the thought of Peeta being there. She bit her lip as she entered and saw her mother, her younger sister Prim, and all 24 of her suitors sitting at the huge table...this was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this isn't very long but I'll make it up later. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the new chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own The Hunger games**

* * *

"Ugh! Dinner was a disaster!" Katniss groans as she walks into her bedroom, Annie and Joanna are sitting on the floor playing cards as she kicks her shoes off and sits down with them.

"What happened?" Joanna asks as she makes another bet

"Ugh! Mother made me speak with every suitor there! Half of them are alright I suppose but the others are horrible! They expect me to just shoot out heirs to the throne _then_ be the queen that does NOTHING for her kingdom!"

"And what about the baker's son?"

"Peeta? he's the only decent one. He's sweet, charming, handsome-"

"It's obvious that you want him to win Katniss, I swear most royals are brainless to this thing called love. It's idiotic!"

"You're just bitter right now because Annie's going to end up with all of your money by the time the game is over." Katniss laughs

* * *

Peeta paced his bedroom as the sun outside his room set, all he could think about was Katniss, his heart pained for her, her sweet smile, her golden laugh, her dark chocolate hair, her deep deep stormy eyes, even her cute little nose that crinkled up when she was laughing. He sighs and thinks of the next day. The queen had planned the welcome ball to take place after at least four of the suitors had been eliminated, the task was the next morning and he could be eliminated even if the person who chose who went _was _Katniss. What if she had changed her mind? What if she regretted what they had done by the creek?...he needed to get to bed. He was being an idiot, if he wanted any chance with Katniss he needed to pass the first task. He climbs onto the large four poster bed and soon falls into a fitful sleep, it starts out wonderful. He had just defeated all of his opponents, suddenly he was wearing kingly wedding clothes and holding the hand of Katniss, she was dressed in white with her eyes shining in happiness then her mouth opens in horror. His eyes drift down to his heart where a trident lay buried there. She begins to shed silent tears as he dropped to his knees and Finnick takes her hand away from his and leads her to the alter instead.

His dream shifts, once again he stands at the altar with Katniss, her eyes brimming with happiness when suddenly a sword is imbedded in his stomach, Katniss sadly drops his hand and begins to cry once more as Cato takes her hand in his and kisses it charmingly before taking her as his wife...

"NOO!" Peeta grunts as he shoots up off the pillows of his bed. He's drenched in sweat and he's breathing hard like he had just run a thousand miles. He sighs when he realizes it was all a dream...not a dream...a nightmare...he gets off and bathes so the sweat no longer lingered on his skin, when he was done he dries off and gets dressed. As he gets ready to go to the arena when someone knocks on his door, he opens it to find Katniss standing in a long sleeved, floor length orange dress. Her hair was braided with baby's breath flowers, and a small silver tiara with small diamonds and fire opals in the curls of silver. She smiles and says "Hello Peeta, I need to give you something?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give you a token of my favor, as a good luck charm..." She says shyly

"I'll cherish it..." He says lightheartedly making her grin. She pulls out a small green handkerchief with her initials embroidered in white along with a small bird in the center

Peeta takes it and kisses her hand as he slips her token into his pocket, she smiles and kisses him swiftly before whispering "I have to get to the arena, I'll see you at the ball tonight."

"Until then Princess..." He whispers

* * *

Peeta after smiling to himself for a moment runs off to the arena to prepare. He sits in the arena waiting for the queen to announce the task, after 20 minutes of what seemed like endless waiting Queen Lillian begins. "Welcome people of the 12th kingdom! I am glad to announce the first task. It is a test of strength! After this task four of our suitors will be saying goodbye to the chance of winning the hand of Princess Katniss! First to perform the task is Prince Marvel of the 1st kingdom!"

The crowd roars as Marvel struts out to the center of the arena where five different weights sit. The first was 50 pounds, the second was 75 pounds, the third was 100 pounds, the fourth was 150 pounds, and the fifth was 200 pounds. the goal of _this _part of the task was to pick up the weights and throw them as far as you can. Marvel smirked and picked up the first weight, he held it for a moment before throwing it a good 50 feet away, he threw the second weight, the third, and the fourth. Finally with a proud smirk on his lips he grasped the fifth and heaviest weight but when he pulled it lightly like he had to the others his smirk dropped. He furrowed his brow in concentration and managed to pick up the weight but when he went to throw it, it landed barely three feet away. His brother Gloss went next he did well until he got to the final weight which landed a pitiful four feet away.

The next to go was Cato of the second kingdom, he did even better then Marvel and Gloss but just the same on the fifth one he didn't even get it five feet away from where he stood, his brother Brutus tried as well with the fifth weight but did no better. Peeta's heart began to rise as he watched Beetee fail pathetically at all but the first two weights as well as his brother Henry, Finnick did just as well as Cato and Marvel had but couldn't do any better with the fifth weight, Finnick's brother Harold did no better nor worse. The princes Samuel and Daniel of the fifth kingdom failed almost as badly as Beetee and Henry. As the rest of the princes tried their hand at the fifth weight no one made it above four feeet other then Thresh of the eleventh kingdom. He had managed to throw the weight ten feet from where he stood. Soon Peeta was watching Gale attempt to throw it but he too only managed to get it four and a half feet away.

"And now our final suitor! Peeta Mellark of the twelfth kingdom!"

Peeta took a deep breath then made his way to the center of the stadium, he threw the first weight nearly 60 feet away, he threw the second, the third, the fourth and finally the fifth a staggering 20 feet away. He looked to the small royals bench where Katniss stood cheering her heart out with the rest of the spectators. He grinned and bowed to her before walking back to the rest of the suitors.

* * *

"Are you ready dear?" The queen asked Katniss as she prepared for the not so hard decision of whom would go home. Katniss watched as the men lined up before her and waited for her to make her decision. "I am _sorry _to announce that four men will lose their chance at my hand in marriage, the first is-"

* * *

**Here you go, hope you liked it, if not...well too bad not sad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

"I am _sorry _to announce that four men will lose their chance at my hand in marriage, the first is Henry of the third Kingdom, Samuel of the fifth kingdom, Daniel of the fifth kingdom, and Gregory of the seventh kingdom. I know that you are all _fine _men but you are not up to the task of taking me as your bride, I apologize..." Katniss says trying not to think of how forbidden Peeta had looked with his muscles glistening in the morning sun...she blushed to herself and smiled at Peeta. Her mother smiles at her and whispers "Shall you reward those whom did best dear?"

"Yes mother..." She nods and goes onto the field where the remaining suitors stand, she walks up with a sweet smile gracing her lips. "Gentleman, congratulations on your success in the first task. Although In hopes to get to know you all better the two who do the best out of the majority will be spending time with me...the two best in today's task were most definitely Peeta Mellark of the twelfth kingdom and Prince Thresh of the eleventh kingdom. The two of you should wash up and meet me in the gardens, I will see you there in an hour." She says smiling at the two young men.

The two bow to her then she retreats to the castle once more where her mother screeches at her to change into something more suitable for a stroll in the garden, she does just to stop her mother's scorning. She changes into a pale purple gown with sleeves that just covered her elbows. She is soon strolling out into the garden to the lilly pond which was the center of the garden. She sees Peeta and Thresh standing there waiting for her respectfully, her heart flutters when she sees Peeta but sinks as she remembers his competition was there too...

"Princess Katniss, tell me...when is our second task to be?" Thresh asks carelessly

"It's to be tomorrow morning, the third is to be tomorrow evening. As a suitor you should know better than I, should you not?" Katniss answers curtly

"I suppose."

She sighs as she thinks of how Peeta might just have this one for some competition. She spends an hour mostly listening to Thresh talk and talk and _talk_ bef0ore she manages to get away by saying she had to prepare for the ball.

She rushes into her room and sits down by the window, Annie comes in with Joanna each carrying a tray. Annie's held rosewater, fruits, and small cakes from the bakery. Joanna's held oils, scents, and lotions to get her ready for the ball.

"How did it go?" Annie whispers as she shuts the door

"Awful, Thresh did nothing but talk about his kingdom, how many _children _he wants which is much too many for my taste, and how much I'll _love _the eleventh kingdom!" She groans. Annie sits on the floor and hands her a cup of rosewater to calm her nerves.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry to break away from the story like this but I don't want people going "Why is she drinking rosewater blah, blah, blah." Rosewater was something people drank, not often but it was used to sweeten cakes if sugar or honey was not available and it was also used to cover the scent of rotting teeth since no one had the sense of dental care. Ok continue reading :)**

* * *

Joanna however rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom to run her bath, once Katniss is done talking she lets Joanna and Annie sit in her bedroom and pretend to work so they didn't have to leave and adjourns to the bathroom.

"Joanna...do you think Katniss is going to run off if she doesn't like her suitor?"

"No. She may want to, she may hate him and having to squeeze out his spoiled children, but she listens to her sense of duty too. She loves her mother, her sister, and her kingdom. She will do what it takes to keep them all happy and safe."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"No. I've worked here since I was five, I've known Katniss since she was two. I was the one who watched her and played with her most of the time."

"Oh..." Annie opens her mouth to say more when someone knocks on the door to Katniss's chambers, Joanna runs over to it and opens the door to see Peeta.

"Mr. Mellark...it is unbecoming of a suitor to come see whom may be his bride while she is bathing..."

"I know...I mean I didn't know she was bathing but I knew it was unbecoming...could you please give her this?" He asks shyly as he holds out a rough looking box.

"Alright, she'll see you at the ball tonight." Joanna says dismissively

She takes the box and closes the door in his face, when she walks away from the door Katniss walks out smelling like vanilla and honeysuckles. She is wearing her underdress for her ball gown, Annie and Joanna help her into her dress and fix her hair so it hangs in waves around her face.

* * *

Peeta laughed as he talked with Gale and Marvel while the music played through the ballroom, he hadn't ever really had guy friends..so this was nice.

"Hey, looks like Cato is getting cozy with the princess..." Marvel chuckles as he looks toward the dance floor. Peeta looks over to Katniss who's looking his way miserably.

Katniss had been staring at Peeta all night, she was completely baffled that he didn't ask her to dance, she had already danced with Brutus, Thresh,Finnick, and now she was dancing around the room with Cato.

"Princess you seem preoccupied..."

"There is no need to state the obvious Cato. I am preoccupied and am a princess. I was given a name for a reason, that reason was so I would _not _be called princess by everyone!" Katniss says huffily as she continues to stare at Peeta. Cato spun her more swiftly as he saw what she had been staring at. "Katniss, you needn't wait for his attention, he is only a simple baker's son. You deserve someone with royal blood."

"Cato...you carry a sword and he carries bread. Your sword kills while his bread gives life, whom is more suited to lead? A man whom kills or a man who feeds the hungry?" Katniss asks

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

The ball had ended and Katniss had not gotten a single dance from Peeta. She sat in her bedroom huffily while the sun set over the horizon. _You know what?! I'll go and give him a piece of my mind! _She thinks. She slips on some shoes and slips out of her room to the suitor's wing of the castle. She knocks on Peeta's door but he doesn't open it, she presses her ear to the door and hears him tossing and turning in his bed...she hears him cry out. She opens the door and closes it quickly and quietly. She sits down on his lap and grabs his hand as he whimpers in his sleep. "Katniss...Katniss don't go...he's not for you!" He slurs

"Who's not for me?" Katniss whispers in his ear

"Cato..."

"Who _is _for me?"

"I-I am...I love you..."

"Oh Peeta that's so sweet!" She says forgetting that he was asleep and hugging him

"WOAH! Hi!" He says nervously

"Hi...I'm sorry..."

"No it's ok..."

"Um...what were you dreaming about?"

"Erm..."

"You can tell me...I won't tell a soul"

"Promise me?"

"Yes yes I promise!" Katniss says scooting closer to him on the bed

"I've been having nightmares...they start with me winning the last task...then right after I find myself in princely wedding clothes...I take your hand and we walk to the altar...then just as the wedding starts a weapon shoots into my chest...then I fall to my knees and the man who threw the weapon takes your hand and marries you while I die..."

"Oh Peeta...that won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I would never marry some idiot who murders you" Katniss whispers as she hugs him again

Peeta strokes her hair and whispers "The nightmares have been getting worse"

"I'll stay here with you...I want to help Peeta"

"But what if we-"

"Shhhh, who should care if you are caught with your bride to be?"

"Katniss..."

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"Because I've liked you for a long time...since my first visit to the bakery..."

"That was the day I started liking you..."

"We should go to sleep...you have two tasks tomorrow."

"Um...what's the second task?"

"A test of agility"

"And the third?"

"Intelligence."

"Ok, you'll stay with me?"

"Yes of course I will." Katniss says slipping off her shoes and getting under the blankets with him.

* * *

Miles and miles away in a dark forest a small cottage lay, inside there is a man sitting and looking into a mirror. He takes a ceramic pitcher from his table and pours out a deep red liquid into the mirror and mutters something in another language. A second later Katniss appears in the liquid, the man smiles and his cold eyes light up as she walks with her mother...to an arena...

"My dear I have watched you grow from afar but it must end. I can no longer simply watch. You shall be mine and sooner then you think." He runs a hand through his snow white hair and watches Katniss's image waiting the perfect moment.

* * *

"Where in the name of heaven were you this morning?" Queen Lillian hisses as she and Katniss walk to the arena

"Mother I was taking a walk, is that such a crime?"

"Katniss I don't know where you really were but I don't care. You will be confined to your chambers unless you are at a task. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Katniss grumbles as she sits down in her seat. Her mother announces the trial of agility. She watches each suitor go through it and sees that the two best were Finnick and Gale. When Peeta finishes she stands and walks to the lines of suitors and says "You all did very well, but sadly 7 of you will once more be leaving us. So goodbye to Harold of the fourth kingdom, Cedric of the sixth kingdom, Collin of the eighth kingdom, Percy of the ninth kingdom, Jason of the ninth kingdom, Franklin of the tenth kingdom, and George of the tenth kingdom." Katniss looks back to her mother and adds "I will see you at the third task since I have to be confined to my chambers for doing _nothing_"

Katniss stalks back to the castle thinking of Peeta...did he get in trouble or did no one find out? Could he be kicked out for it? She bites her lip then feels someone grab her hand. She looks to see a man with snow white hair and black clothes with a blood red cape. He kisses her hand and slips a white rose into her hand.

"Who-" She starts but he presses a finger to his lips and disappears in a whisp of smoke from nowhere. Katniss looks at her hand and sees that his lips had left blood on her skin. His eyes had been so cold...like black ice...

"Katniss, are you alright? Are you bleeding?" Finnick asks from beside her

"I don't know..." she says dropping the rose and slowly starts walking back to the castle. She feels a cold breeze grasp her skin like a hand and she starts running as fast as she can, her heart pounded frantically in her chest as she ran.

"Katniss! Are you alright?!" Someone asks as they catch up to her

"No! he can't get me!" She whispers as tears escape her eyes someone grabs her hand and spins her into a pair of loving arms. She looks up to see Peeta

"Who?"

"A m-man. He kissed my hand with his puffy lips...they left blood on my skin...then he h-handed me a rose..."

"When?"

"Just now!"

"I didn't see him..."

"He was there! He had horrible cold eyes and snow white hair! Peeta I'm scared"

"It'll be ok Katniss, I promise..."

"But, but..."

"Come, we have to get you to your room." Peeta holds her hand and kisses her cheek before leading her to her room.

"Peeta what if he comes back?!"

"He won't Katniss, you should lie down..." Peeta helps her lay on her bed then he kisses her forehead.

"Stay here with me for a little while?" She whispers shakily

"Ok" He sits next to her when a bright light pierces the room. He falls off the bed and feels someone kick him in the ribs. He grunts but looks up to see a man in a black cape wave a twig making Katniss fall asleep.

"Who are you?! Don't touch her!" Peeta says standing up and grabbing the man's cape but his fingers passed through the fabric like smoke. He looked at Katniss who was slowly disappearing.

"NO!" Peeta tries to grab her hand but his fingers pass through hers, then she's gone.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked it and I should hope you know who our man in black is if you've read the books :) Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter!  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"What's going on in here?!" Queen Lillian shouts when she walks into her daughters room to see Peeta shouting for Katniss

"She's gone! Kidnapped! He grabbed her and they vanished, your Majesty you HAVE to believe me!"

"What did he look like?!"

"He had white hair, and cold eyes that looked black...he wore a black cloak around his shoulders."

"Oh god...go get the other suitors. I need to speak to Haymitch!" She whisper more to herself then him. Peeta nods and runs to the suitors wing of the castle and shouts "To the throne room! The Queens orders!" He makes sure that each suitor comes then follows them to the throne room where the queen sat calming her youngest daughter who was crying her heart out into her hands.

"What's happened your majesty?" Finnick asks

"Princess Katniss has been kidnapped by a wizard who's been banned since before my _mother's _time. He was thought to have been dead after so many years...I should have known better. I should have known the day Katniss was born to this Kingdom, he was banned when he kidnapped and attempted to kidnap and marry a woman of my husbands family. She looked like Katniss, fair skinned and dark haired, and a..._fiery _personality. There will be no more tasks. The first to rescue her will have her hand in marriage, now go. Save my daughter!" She shouts

Peeta is the first to leave the hall and get to his room, he packs a bag of food, clothes,and medical supplies. Before the other suitors had even finished packing he was off to the castle armory for weapons, after grabbing a hunting knife, a sword, and a set of throwing knives. As he walks toward the stables to grab a horse to ride when he feels a hand on his shoulder "Mellark, what's making you run faster then one of the best runners here?" Finnick asks

"Katniss is in trouble and I was the only one to see that bastard who did it"

"Then you need some help getting through those woods to get to her"

"How do I know if you won't just push me aside and say you rescued her?"

"If you and I rescue her together she could choose who actually _saved _her."

"Fine. Are you ready?"

"No. I need weapons and a horse."

"I'll get the horses and you get your weapons" Peeta says curtly as he resumes walking to the stables

* * *

"Katniss...my dear wake up." He whispers into her ear. Her eyes snap open and she finds herself lying on a bed in a small dirty cottage that was heavily perfumed with the scent of the roses, the windows were bolted shut and the door was barricaded by black metal bars, the wood of the floors and walls was ugly, covered in scorch marks and eaten away by termites. She tries to sit up but finds that she is bound to her bed by heavy black metal chains around her wrists and ankles, she struggles against her bonds and shouts "LET ME GO!"

"Shhhh my love, they'll never find you here. You need not marry one of those so called suitors, you shall be my bride."

"NO! I won't marry you!" Katniss shouts her eyes blazing like silver fire. She spits in his face but this on;y makes him angry.

"You will respect me or you will die."

"Katniss glares up at him and whispers "I pay respect to those whom deserve it. You are loathsome, vile little man who deserves nothing but to be killed."

* * *

"Peeta!" Finnick shouts annoyed

"What?"

"You will not be able to rescue her without my help. And you will not have my help if you keep leaving me behind!"

"Keep up and I won't leave you behind." Peeta says as he stops Katniss's horse which he had taken to ride.

"Peeta, we need to stop and make camp. You're tired, I'm tired, and the horses are tired. We need rest"

"Yeah while we're _resting_ she could die"

"Peet, I know how you feel but you're not gonna rescue her while you've only got about an hour of sleep under your belt"

"Fine, but in 4 hours we move!"

"6"

"5"

"Fine"

Peeta gets off of Charlie and starts building a fire while Finnick pitches the tent and gets water for their horses. Once the fire's going Peeta starts cooking something to eat. "Smells good Mellark, mind if we join your duo?" Someone says from a few feet away

"Fantastic, just fantastic. What do you want Hawthorn?"

"Partnership."

"No, I am already traveling with someone that's my competition. I don't need anymore."

"What's your deal?"

"This is personal Hawthorn. He kidnapped someone I care about. To you she is just someone to bear you children."

"We all know she wants you Peet. We've known it since day one."

"Doesn't mean you won't try to get her to fall for you."

"No, but the girl _I _love might. I love my girl, she works at the butcher's shop."

"Delly?"

"Yeah..."

"Who else is with you?" Peeta asks with his back still to gale

"Cato and Beetee"

"Sit down and pitch your tents. We leave in 5 hours." Peeta growls

* * *

**There's your chapter! :) I hope you loved it but if you didn't don't read. The next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the newest chapter  
I hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Peeta lay on his blankets in his tent sleeping uneasily, he starts tossing and turning before sitting upright and seeing that he was still in his tent. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and feels his heart slow it's frenzied beats. Peeta pulls the blankets off and goes out of his tent, the cold pine scented wind ruffled his hair and cooled his sweat soaked skin, his eyes roamed the woods as light from the rising sun lit it ever so slightly...just enough to see down the sloping hill of the woods. He looks down toward a dark valley that the sun's rays didn't touch, as he gazed down at the dark trees he sees smoke rising slowly out of the depths of the dark.

"She's there!" He shouts not caring that the others were asleep

"Who's where?" Someone mutters from on of the tents

"Katniss! She's in that valley! I know it!"

"How?" Finnick grumbles as he crawls out of his tent

"Where the hell else would she be?!"

"..."

"Exactly! We have to go! She needs us!" Peeta says as he roughly takes down his tent and puts it away

"Peeta we can't just run in there" Gale yawns

"We can't just sit here either."

"I'm not saying we're going to do that."

"It doesn't matter, I can't just sit here while that horrible...that vile...that _evil_..." Peeta chokes out as tears threaten to spill out of his eyes

"We know, we have to scope it out. Get our bearings." Beetee says quietly

"Fine, but _soon_."

"Fine. Peeta and I will go scope it out. You three get everything ready to move. If all goes well, that evil old Gargoyle's blood will flow like rivers" Finnick says firmly

Peeta doesn't wait for any replies, he climbs onto Charlie and waits for Finnick to get on his horse. Once he does albeit tiredly they go quickly.

* * *

"Katniss, put this on." he says gruffly as he throws a dress at her. He had magically unchained her with a wave of his hand.

"No." She whispers

"NOW!" He thunders before leaving the room

She bites her lip and takes off her now crumpled dress and pulls on the thin white dress and she whispers "Please save me Peeta..._please_" She lets the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks as she looks out of a dirty window. She hears something from outside the door, she turns in terror as the door slowly creaks open to reveal...a girl with Raven hair and lavender eyes. Her pretty face is filled with terror but also determination. "Who are you?" Katniss whispers

"I am Daphne. Of the tree elves. Come with me if you wish to save yourself"

"What about him?"

"You needn't worry about him, he is a tree's sleep. He will not wake for at least ten annuals."

"Ten what?"

"Oh sorry. Years."

"Oh...let's go!" Daphne grabs her hand and they run out of the grubby cottage and into the lighter side of the woods.

* * *

**Hours later Peeta and Finnick have been searching the dark valley for the cottage**

Peeta rode to the woods and soon sees a cottage where the smoke was coming from. He jumps off Charlie and runs to it without waiting for Finnick, he barges through the door and sees him. He's on the floor fast asleep, his chest moving up and down in time with his breathing. Peeta wasted no time plunging his sword into his chest which effectively woke him (Even through the tree's sleep). Peeta's eyes fill with fire as he sees the man's pupils, he grits his teeth and whispers "Melt away snow." After the words had left his chapped lips snow's eyes go blank, never to see again.

"Peeta! Oh there you are...woah..."

"Where's Katniss?"

"I don't know, I just got here..." Peeta gets up and runs to each room searching everywhere for her till he finds a small piece of ripped fabric...it was white and had definitely been a part of a dress. "NO!" He shouts as he digs his nails into his hand so hard that blood begins to flow down his hand and staining the white fabric. His heart was breaking into thousand pieces with each tear he shed. He collapses onto the bed she had slept on and cries silently. "I was too late to save her..."

"De qui parlez-vous?" A voice says from the doorway

"What?"

"Oh! You speak english. I apologize. I am Lithwin. Prince of the tree elves. Who do you speak of?"

"A girl...he had her here...he kidnapped her!" Peeta says as he looks at Lithwin. He had long raven hair with blue eyes and pale skin that seemed to shine.

"Do you mean Katniss?"

"What?! You've seen her?! Where is she?!"

"She's in the elf palace."

"Take me to her please!"

"What of your companions?"

"They can come too but QUICKLY!"

"She is quite safe. Let us go."

* * *

**Hey guys I know the chapter but what did you think?" I hope you liked it if not, I don't care.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEWEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Peeta lead Charlie through the woods as he tiredly presses on. He _had _to get to Katniss...he had to...he hears something rustle through the trees above...his eyes shoot up to the trees that were only a few feet above them and he sees a apir of eyes that were almost black and a bit of fur..._orange _fur.

"Hey...Lithwin...what's in this forest that has orange fur?" He asks still looking up at the spot

"Orange fur?...MERDE! Deplazes!"

"WHAT?! SPEAK. English!" Finnick shouts annoyed

"MOVE! They're the creatures that the fiend you have killed made!"

"What are they?!" Peeta says as he pulls charlie, urging him to go faster and get away from the soft growling that was erupting from the trees.

"Monkeys! They're readying themselves for attack! The only thing that can help us is to take out our weapons! Ready yourselves to fight!" Lithwin shouts before drawing his sword and sending his horse down the path to the palace.

Peeta lets go of Charlie and pulls out his sword and one of his knives with fire in his eyes once more. No unnatural animal was going to stop him from seeing her. _It that's what they're after then they'll have to kill me. _He thinks. He looks up into the trees and sees the ugly face of a monkey with orange fur made an appearance, it's black eyes locked onto Peeta then bared it's teeth before lunging out of the tree only to meet the point of the steel sword that peeta held. He was fighting the horrible primates when the others only began to attack Finnick, Cato, Gale, Beetee, and Lithwin. _Odd how they are orange, my favorite color in fact...oh well. _Peeta thinks as he shoves his knife into the back of a monkey that was about to pounce onto Finnick's unprotected back. But as he helps Finnick another mangy orange primate sinks it's diamond sharp teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, another latches it's teeth onto his leg, and a third onto his arm.

More and more of them gather around him as he falls to his knees a the pain and the blood loss that gripped him, as his head hits the ground he whispers "I'm sorry Katniss...I love you..."

* * *

Katniss gazed out the window of the truly remarkable palace. From the eyes of men it would seem they were nothing more then trees. But they were perfect. The palace was indeed a magnificent tree in the center of the forest. Flowers grew all around the tree in an array of colors that made the whole world seem grey, one of her favorite flowers was by her chamber window in one of the higher branches of the gigantic tree. It was blue with what seemed like a thousand velvety petals, it's hue was so blue it could dim the sky...but in her mind she only saw Peeta's eyes. She sighed and looked down at the elven village below the tree and thought of them...nothing to worry of...no men competing for their hand in marriage. Would Peeta still want her? Did he presume her dead? Had he simply wanted to be her husband so he could be king? "No. That's not him. He wouldn't do that to me." She whispers to herself as she plays with the silk gown Daphne had given her.

She looks back down and sees a small gang of men...and a few elves...they were all wounded...but none so badly as a young man whom lay unconscious on a black horse..._her _horse. "Peeta!" She whispers before running to the door. She pulls at it but it had been locked for her _safety_. She growls in frustration the looks out the window once more, they were approaching the palace with Peeta. She thinks for a split second the climbs out the window of the tree palace. She nearly falls but one of the huge flowers catches her as it glows pink. "Huh...well now I know why elves who live in this place can't kill themselves by jumping out a window."

She slides off the flower to land on another, she keeps going haphazardly when she lands in the walk way that leads to the entrance. about 20 feet away the small band of men and elves draws closer, tears come to her eyes as she runs to them with horrible thoughts went through her mind. "Peeta!" She shouts as the salty tears cascade from her eyes. She reaches the band and pushes her way to Peeta who had a single claw mark on the left side of his face...his white shirt was in tatters and covered in blood. "Oh my god...Peeta...is he?"

"Calm down Princess-" Finnick starts but she slaps his face and shouts "IS HE OR IS HE NOT DEAD?!"

"My lady, he lives but needs help." Lithwin whispers in a calming voice

"What happened to him?!" She whispers as she touches his cheek tenderly

"Attacked by orange monkeys"

"I will stay with him."

"Princess it isn't-" Gale starts

"Don't you start with me you git! I _will _stay with him. I am his and he is mine." She says before hoisting herself onto the horse and adjusting Peeta so that he would be more comfortable when he woke. She held him so that his head was on her shoulder and she hugged him close.

"Let her. She's not going to relent" Lithwin says as he continues to lead the horses up to the entrance of the palace.

"Fine then." Finnick says gruffly as he massages the sore part of his cheek.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the newest chapter, sorry if it's been too long  
Hope you like it  
I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Peeta lay in a soft warm bed...his head felt like someone had filled it with sand...his mouth felt like he had eaten cotton...and...something warm and smooth stroked his cheek as something hot and wet fell onto his face. He lets his eyelids flutter open, he takes in the beautiful wooden room, it smelled of nature...there were elven nurses walking around and talking softly so as not to wake their patients..."Where's Katniss?!" He mumbles

"Shhhhh Peeta...I'm right here...you need your rest. Thank god you're ok..." Someone says from beside him. His eyes shoot to the tear stained face of Katniss. Her eyes sparkle and she is smiling happily as she cradles his head in her arms

"Don't cry...I'm ok."

"You nearly died Peeta!"

"I did? I thought I _had _died..."

"But you would've left me..."

"I didn't, I don't want to leave you." Peeta whispers as he takes her hand in his, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Peeta...I love you..."

"I love you too, Katniss there's something I should tell you about the suitor situations..."

"Are they still going to take place?! That's so unfair-"

"Actually...the suitor who rescues you gets to marry you..."

"But...the elves saved me..."

"You could tell your mother that _I _saved you...then we could marry...if you want-"

"I...I want to marry you here...it's so beautiful, and since this is where we were reunited I want it to be where we are joined for life..."

"That's...that's beautiful Katniss. Of course. We _do _need to tell your mother though..."

"Already done actually...they sent my mother a letter and now she's coming here...she wants to ensure that you're alright. I told her who I honestly want to marry..."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I think she likes the idea..."

"That's wonderful Katniss!" Peeta grins as he looks up at her, she leans down and kisses his lips quickly before saying "they'll be letting you out of the infirmary in an hour..."

"Why not now"

"You've been out for two days, they want to make sure that you're alright."

"Where will you be when they let me out?"

"In my chambers Mr. Mellark" She says teasingly

"Ah, so it would be unbecoming of me to see you there..."

"As if this princess cares!" She whispers before telling him where her room was.

* * *

Finnick sits in the gardens of the elven castle while he thinks of how he had failed his father...he hadn't gotten someone to be the next queen of the fourth kingdom...

"Excuse me...are you alright?" a small voice says

"I-" He starts but his eyes meet a servant girl that was from the twelfth kingdom...she had long auburn hair and the sweetest smile he could have imagined. She smiled weakly and says "Are you ok sir?"

"I'm fine...don't call me sir...call me finnick..."

"Ok...Finnick...I'm Annie...I work in the castle at the Twelfth kingdom..."

"I know...I saw you before..."

"Oh...I'll go."

"No...walk with me?"

"Ok..." She says smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks, he takes her hand and kisses it before leading her through the enchanting gardens

* * *

Cato throws stones one after the other into the lake as he thinks of his failure despite his training...he scowls at the rippling water in anger when someone behind him takes a rock from his hand and throws it over his shoulder and into the water. "Who the h-" he starts but turns to see a laughing servant girl.

"Hiya. What'd the lake do to you?!" She laughs

"Nothing. Who are you?"

"I'm a loyal servant of the princess in 12. I'm Joanna"

"Oh...you've quite an arm there..."

"Yeah. What's your point?" She asks crossing her arms

"I like that in a girl..."

"Ok...is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Um...kinda..."

"Well it doesn't...but it might later if we spend some time together..."

"Ok." Cato says already completely whipped

* * *

Beetee sat in the library of the elven castle with his nose in a book about machines that the elves had created..."Hello...I take it you like elven mechanics?" A silken voice asks

"Who-"

"I'm Wiress..."

"Hi...you live here?"

"Yes, I _am _an elf after all. I don't think you'd appreciate that one as much as this one. This one has the latest of our mechanical engineering experiments." A elven woman says smirking as she holds a thick book out to him.

"You like mechanical engineering?"

"Of course, I find it rather fascinating...as well as the men who study it..."

"Wha-...OH!" He says blushing as Wiress sits down next to him. He feels a blush rise too his cheeks but smiles..._maybe this girl would want a tinkering prince..._

* * *

**Ok I'll give you guys the next chapter soon, next chapter will probably be a wedding scene. If you have any ideas for the wedding please tell me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the newest chapter blah blah blah ENJOY!**

* * *

Katniss sat on her windowsill and chewed on her bottom lip slightly as she thinks of Peeta getting out of the infirmary...did he truly love her? Did he simply want the throne? No. No she couldn't think like that...he loved her. She finishes biting her lip and looks out of the window once more, only to find Peeta sitting just outside of the window.

"Peeta! Why don't you knock on a lady's door like a normal fiance?" She laughs

"Because I think there is more of a rush in a forbidden love." he chuckles as he climbs into her room.

"Well you _are _right about that" she says hugging him tightly.

"You're mother's here, I saw her arrive."

"I know, she will announce if she approves of my engagement to you at dinner."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I have to give up the throne to marry you, or choose another man to marry."

"Who will you choose?"

"No one. I love my kingdom...but I don't think I could be their queen without you. I'd choose to give up the throne to Prim so I could marry you. I am much more suited to the life of a baker's wife."

"You would give up a life of riches and a chance to rule a kingdom, just to be with me?"

"Yes...if the positions were switched would you?"

"Of course. I'd die for you."

She lets tears of happiness fall from her eyes before she goes into his warm embrace, he strokes her hair and kisses her head lovingly as he thinks of all she would give up for him...they _were_ right for each other.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Haymitch says quietly

"Yes Haymitch? What is it?"

"Are you going to let your daughter simply marry the baker's son?"

"I don't know Haymitch. My daughter needs a man willing and _able _to lead a country...I just don't think a baker's son will be able to cut it. I don't think I'll approve of the engagement."

"How do you think Princess Katniss will react?"

"I think she'll be indifferent. It's not like she has feelings for the boy."

"Yes ma'am." He says

* * *

Katniss smiles as she goes through the elven clothing in the wardrobe of her room, she was well aware of Peeta's eyes drinking her in as she stood in the white under dress. "You know Peeta, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"If my mother doesn't approve, heaven forbid, maybe we could live a bit outside of town..."

"I'd love that, maybe near that meadow with the stream?"

"Peeta...I can't imagine a better place for us to live together." She smiles and turns back to him so she can hug him tightly.

"I love you Katniss. By the way the emerald green dress will bring out your eyes." He chuckles

She smiles once more before grabbing her dress and slipping it on over the under dress. "I hope she approves..." Katniss whispers

"So do I" Peeta says nervously as she hugs him tightly before leading him out of her chambers and down to the huge dining room where her mother sat with the elven royals. Queen Lillian sat near the head of the table with her eyes staring coldly down at her soup as Katniss and Peeta sit opposite her. "hello mother..." Katniss says quietly

"Hello Katniss, I'm glad to see that you're safe."

"Is that it mother?"

"Yes, now please eat."

"...yes mother..." Katniss says sadly as Peeta takes her hand under the table. They start eating as Katniss and Peeta hold hands nervously under the table, after the dinner had been cleared away Queen Lillian stands and says "I have an announcement concerning the marriage of my daughter, her wish to marry Peeta Mellark...I cannot help but disapprove. I insist that she choose another groom or give up the throne."

"Fine mother." Katniss says as the dining room fills with the mutterings of the elves and humans alike.

"Then whom do you choose as your groom and our kingdom's soon to be king?"

"I will not marry anyone else. I choose to give up the throne to marry Peeta." Katnis says confidently as her mother gapes at her

"Katniss are you sure about this?"

"Yes mother, I have thought about it and have now come to this answer."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't want to marry anyone else other than Peeta Mellark."

"You love him?"

"Yes"

"Alright..."

"Thank you for your support mother." Katniss says before getting up and excusing herself and Peeta.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Last Chapter!  
I do not own Hunger Games**

* * *

**Within two months...**

Katniss smoothed her dress down and nervously bit her lip, so much had changed...after this wedding she would no longer call the castle of the 12th kingdom home. Peeta had not told her exactly where their home was or if it was even done yet...

"Kaniss...are you alright?" Annie asks as she fiddles with her dress. Finnick had given up his throne to marry her and stay near Katniss and Peeta. He had even gotten a house near a lake so he could fish and supply the townspeople with fresh fish.

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous about whether or not Peeta will show..."

"Ugh, you're such a drama queen! He is here and he can't wait to take you as his wife."

"Hey! For one, I am not even a drama princess anymore."

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"Yeah..." Katniss takes a bunch of flowers in her hands and starts walking down the isle made up from the enchanted plants of the elven village. Before she can contemplate what's going on he's slipping a ring on her finger and leaning in to press his lips against hers. "I love you Katniss." He whispers when he pulls back. They had decided to not have a reception so as to get away from the crowds of people that were at their wedding. Peeta takes her to her horse Charlie and lifts her up and puts her on the saddle, after getting on behind her he waves to the crowd of guests. They take off down the path and after a while Katniss asks "How long until we get to our new home?"

"Around 20 minutes."

"Can you believe we're actually married?"

"Not yet but ask me after our wedding night." He chuckles into her ear, soon she's asleep with her head leaning back on his shoulder. Peeta kisses her head to wake her, "Katniss, wake up my love...we're home at last."

Katniss shakes herself awake then with Peeta's unneeded help she gets off of the horse, she looks up and sees their house in the meadow where she had first told him she liked him, there was a small barn where there were two cows, three chickens and one rooster. Her heart flutters happily before she turns to Peeta and throws herself into his arms "It's PERFECT Peeta!" He hugs her tightly and carries her inside of the good sized cottage.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Katniss smiled down at her son who was excitedly mixing bread dough with his father in the kitchen. She chuckles at the sight of flour covering his hair as well as Peeta's, her eyes drift to the little girl outside the cottage, barely six but already clearly was in love with their neighbor The fisherman's son Eric. Her eyes seemed to glow whenever she looked at that little boy, they spent quite a bit of time together now a days.

"Peeta, what do you think of the idea of Willow being in love?"

"WHAT?!"

"Peeta, for goodness sakes! Why is that idea so awful?"

"She's my little girl!"

"So? How do you think _my _father would have felt when I got pregnant with her within one week of our marriage?"

"Hey...that's different."

"How?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Besides it's only Eric..."

"ERIC?!"

"Oh shut it Peeta." She laughs as she looks out at her little girl as she runs around with the little red haired boy...her little girl would be as happy as her when she marries someday...She got her Happily Ever After, and so would her daughter.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it because I loved writing it for you all, this is the end of this Fanfiction but I think I'll start another Hunger Games Fanfiction soon :) Hope you will read my other stories too!**


End file.
